Fake F1 Big Brother
Fake F1 Big Brother ran between 18th August 2011 and 11th September 2011. It took place along side the first Celebrity Big Brother to air on Channel 5 Big Brother was contestant and almighty F1 driver/pathetic eyebrow maintainer @FakeFernando. (I am not pathetic! I am awesome! I KNOW YOU WROTE THAT MR PAUL! (oh, sorry Nando didn't realise you could read under that overgrown hair above your eyes - Paul)) The host was @FakeLeeMcKenzie, a.k.a Leevina McCallzie, who interviewed the contestants when they were evicted. The geordie voice over man was @FakeTedK, who told us what was happening each day and, along with @FakeFernando, set tasks for the housemates. Nominations Table (To see the whole table, click the button over here ---->) 'Summary' Day 1 - '''The housemates started enjoying there first full day in the house, and then Big Brother sprung a surprised nominations on them. Vivian spoke about nominations and was caught phoning her boyfriend, so as punishment, her makeup and shampoo was taken away for 3 days. Vettel (with a "the") then also spoke about who he would nominate. His punishment was a ban from nominations next week. The rule breaking continued as it was discovered Vettel (without a "the") had hidden a phone under his bed to call his PR Britta. He was punished by having his teddy bear taken away for the night. Nominations were revealed and a task was set for the housemates, where they had to answer a question about themselves in 1 minute to win a surprise. Winners were Fernando, Raquel, Vivian and Virgin Racing and the prize they recieved was a phone call home. '''Day 2 - Vettel (with a "the) tried to escape from the house, though he was trapped in the secret room and told it was the Red Bull garage to keep him in. Then in the evening the first eviction was announced, with @theFakeVettel being the first to leave the Big Brother house! The rest of the housemates got drunk in celebration for surviving the first eviction. Day 3 '- Fernando snuck out to go to Silverstone but he was not punished because he is Big Brother. There was a task set to tell Ted the most interesting F1 fact. Vivian won the task and her prize was to reveal the nominations of one housemate. She chose to find out who Raquel voted for. '''Day 4 -' It was nominations day! Vivian discussed nominations (again) and was banned from nominating in the next eviction. The nominations were revealed. Dobbin cried and Greta was angry. 'Day 5 '- A task was set that the housemate and public had to name Fernando's fish. Raquel was heard discussing nominations and was punished by being banned from eating paella for one whole day. The task was announced with @LindaSpencer1 winning with the name Colin. Her prize was to chose one housemate to be immune from eviction next week and she chose Raquel. @johnyeo1972 was runner up with the name Fishy Chella. His prize was to reveal all nominations of one of the housemates and he chose Virgin Racing. '''Day 6 - Not much happened... Day 7 - A task was set to find the oldest (e.g who joined Twitter first) fake on Twitter! Everyone had paella for dinner. Day 8 - The task winner were announced. The winners were Fernando, Vivian, Paul and Jenson (Nando also cheated and made Raquel winner too) Their prize was to choose a new housemate to enter the house and they chose @Fake_Rosberg! The evictions were revealed and @FakeGreta was the second housemate to leave the Fake Big Brother house. Vivian talked about nominations for the ten squillionth time and got automatically put up for eviction next week, Day 9 - The housemates had a holiday to Spa! Day 10 - Still in Spa...but the housemates nominated! Day 11 '''- Housemates had no food as it was a bank holiday and all the Big Brother staff were having a day off. However some housemates got a takeaway and paella was made. Nominations were revealed and as Nico didn't vote he is automatically up for eviction next week. '''Day 12 - Nothing happened... Day 13 '''- Housemates started a drawing task where they have to draw or paint an F1 related picture. Nico was given his own task to pick which housemate he thought was nicest to him and give them immunity from the next eviction. Predictably, he picked his girlfriend Vivian. The secret eviction (that everyone knew about) results were announced and the third person to leave was @FakeSafetyCar. Big Brother announced a surprise eviction on Friday where all housemates except immune Vivian were up for eviction! '''Day 14 - Had a chat, ate some paella, did some drawings for the latest task... Day 15 - The eviction results were announced and in a surprising twist, it was a double eviction with @FakeFernando and @FakeVettel leaving the house. Nando tried to kill everyone. Day 16 - It was the final nominations. Day 17 - Nominations were announced with Vivi, McLaren, Paul, Nico and Paella up for eviction! Day 18 - The drawing contest results were announced with @notRafaelaMassa - http://yfrog.com/mgzesij, @Marlon18 - http://twitpic.com/6g5v3x and @FakeSFMechanic - http://twitpic.com/6g3u5u winning! They all got to pick one housemate to be immune from the next eviction. Mechanic picked himself to be immune. Marlon chose to let Fernando choose the person to be immune for him, and Fernando chose Raquel. Rafa chose Paul. Vivi was evicted and Jake and Britta joined the house! They then had to choose 4 people to be up for eviction. They chose Nico, Raquel, Paul and Mechanic. Day 19 - Lee couldn't do the eviction so Fernando took over as Dernando O'lonso. Nico was evicted from the house to be reunited with Vivian. Day 20 - Nandos Paella was evicted. Day 21 - Virgin Racing and Mechanic had a food fight. Day 22 - The last eviction before the final took place, with a shock TRIPLE eviction! @FakeDelRosario was the first to go, then @TheFakeBritta, then @RealDobbin. This leaves Paul, (The Very Awesome) McLaren, Virgin Racing, Jenson, Ferrari Mechanic and Jake Humphrey. Day 23 '''- The housemates enjoyed the final full day in the house. '''Day 24 - The night of the final! Jenson went on to win with Ferrari Mechanic as the runner up. All the housemates partied into the night! 16 housemates, 8 evictions, 3 weeks, 1 house, 1 winner! ;)